Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A sensing circuit may selectively sense a voltage from multiple voltage sources. As an example, during a first time period, the sensing circuit may sense a first voltage from a plurality of voltages; and during a second time period, the sensing circuit may sense a second voltage from the plurality of voltages. Selectively sensing voltages is achieved using switches that are configured to switch among voltages to be sensed. However, when there is more than one voltage to be sensed, it may not be possible to fully isolate the voltage to be sensed, using conventional switches. This drawback is particularly problematic when, for example, each of the voltages among a plurality of voltages to be sensed has a different voltage level.